Fly away
by Demoness Kneesocks
Summary: Four girl friends get together to discuss their lives and one in particular s (lack there of) love life. The characters are OOC and this isn't meant to be taken seriously. I just read a ton of YellowAngela's works and decided to get my brain working by pouring out something that's been on the grindstone for a long time.


**AN: No flames, please, this was mainly a way for me to get my mind working because** **I've had the attention-span of a** **goldfish. I know this is technically a crossover but then people wouldn** **'** **t see it. Also, kudos if you can tell where the twins came from, it means you saw the same as me as a kid XD**

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was abuzz with tension, excitement and a little bit of drunkenness.

It was a rare gathering of all friends at the home of the twins for a 'poker night/let's all get drunk and pretend our day-jobs don't exist'. Most had very demanding jobs that could not wait a single second and work hours that went around the clock and ever since they had made-up their little group they'd promised to get together at least once a year and vent all their worries and concerns, followed by using up the rest of the time to go back to their 'party days' and winding down from demanding bosses and seemingly-never-ending tasks.

The four women were dressed like they were ready for a night out in the town and already well into the second part of their gathering, empty and half-full bottles littering the kitchen island behind the table filled with beauties of varying ages and every available surface between them and the polished marble surface.

"Come on, deal in already!" Goaded the blonde woman.

"You heard my sister, hurry it up, sticky-fingers." The more hair-colored eccentric woman twirled a strand of blue hair in her well-manicured index finger while using her other hand to swirl a martini glass with a mix of black vodka and blueberry juice.

"Patience, little ones." Giggled the albino woman. "And that better not have been a stab at my college years."

"More like at your college bedroom." The black-haired young woman slammed her now empty whisky glass on the table and the twins joined in the laughter. "I may have went to college after you but while jokes are ephemeral, reputation is forever."

"We didn't even go to the same place!" Complained Drew as she dealt with acquired dexterity. "You mean guys talk and, speaking of, girls do to so dish! We wanna know how far you've went with that sexy ninja of yours."

With one stab at the open wound for the last years the bait was set and the doubles took it instantly. Immediately siding with the older woman they 'ohhh'ed at the youngest of them all who was now hiding her face in her hands, cheeks red with alcohol and embarrassment.

Rebecca had always dreamed of a job where she could truly be the woman she was, the type of women that populated her family tree: bright, gorgeous and outspoken. Instead she'd ended up in a job that, while it had the benefit of helping to save the world it always required her to behave like a walking encyclopedia with no drive besides the knowledge type. Ever since meeting 'here ninja', as the others insisted on putting it, she'd began thinking up a way to pair up and get to know the man underneath the stony look and, most of all, the green suit. Well, years later and her plan was still in its initial phase. White really had eyes and ears everywhere. If he even dreamed that was how she spend one of her rare days of…

Coco was the first one to begin the interrogation, throwing her blonde hair back along with her head and a shot to tequila. "Whoa, mama!" She slammed her glass on the table with a satisfied gasp. "Now, please tell me you've at least got him shirtless and don't tell us it was because you were bandaging up. Still kudos, he sounds hot either way."

"As if." Noelle followed up her sister with a snort and a sip of her Mai-Tai. She looked calm and composed before bursting up in laughter, hooking one arm around the blonde's neck. "She's still green- around the- the- ahahaha, I'm sorry but I can't finish it!"

"Please kill me." Pleaded Rebecca to the eldest.

Drew had finally finished dealing their cards but knew no game would take place beyond that point. A decade went from the youngest, Rebecca, to the oldest, Drew, passing by the twins in the middle, but they had integrated themselves well with each other, but they all had an acquired thirst for the devil's hooch and gambling.

It had been nice of her husband to take Zack, now a blooming sixteen year-old, to the into the heart of the town to blow-off some steam while he went on a mission by himself. Her alcohol-addled mind had completely forgotten what said mission entailed but still kept clear that he would not be back until the next day and her son would come back only at nightfall, likely when she and the others would already be passed out.

"If I did then who would call me every now and then begging for tips on how to draw a man's attention without looking like you're putting in effort?" The albino woman only smiled and knocked back one of Coco's tequila shots. "Damn, that still burns."

"You all know if something had happened by now I would be nearing this state of fidgeting!" Rebecca put her hand on the tables and displaced the neatly dealt cards along with the various piles of chips strewn about the table. "Every friggin' time he's near me I just wanna grab him by that well-made tie and kiss the daylight out of him before demanding he follow me to my room and not come out until we're both worn out for the entire week!"

"Whoa, yeah! Do it, do it!" Coco shouted and leaned on her twin for support. "Let's all encourage our resident genius with three PHD's to finally nail her ninja-man!"

"Never mind her, Holly." Drew smiled and put her hand over her friend's. "To get my husband I had to pretend to be a bookish nerd who'd never even though about running through the Kama Sutra from one end to the other in one night with several guys all throughout college. In the end I got found out, he still liked me for me and we just keep it a secret from everyone else."

"You've already told us that sob-story a million times." Noelle pouted and then gestured to her sister with her free hand. "Coco here is still missing her hubby because he turned into a power-hungry bastard and nothing will fix it."

"Ah, could we not talk about it." Pleaded the blonde woman, downing two shots consecutively after her words. "He ruins my buzz every time I think about him. Or everything we've done. Or everywhere we've done it."

Coco had met her husband short of making her way out of college and had been immediately smitten with his charming attitude and disregard for the trail of flings shed left in her wake. He'd seemed like the perfect man in her eyes, gorgeous, courteous, looked past her outward type and very much into experimenting. The perfect man… until he turned into a murderous psycho and left her with nothing but an empty proposal of marriage after so many years together. Small blessings had made it so none of his coworkers had known of her existence so she'd made her quiet exit and away from the place that had made her smile and cry so much.

"Hey, he ruins mine too. Just seeing him every time is enough to either make me want to laugh my ass off or reach for the nearest bucket." The black-haired woman complained. When she even knew Coco had been married to that nut-job she'd nearly hacked up a lung along with her drink.

"Ladies, if we may get back on topic." Drew braced her elbows on the table and her head on her hands. "We were discussing Holly's possible future bedroom life, not our past ones."

"That is if he doesn't turn out to be kinky enough to go for a first time in the shower. I had one like that once." Coco smiled with a nostalgic smile. He'd been on the nerdy side but she'd been going through a phase back in the day.

"We had one like that once. I dated him after you did." Noelle corrected her sister and finished her drink before reaching for a quarter-filled bottle with clear liquid.

"I do remember him asking if I was into a threesome with siblings, I'd just assumed he meant his older brother… Well, the more you know."

"Again, topic." Rebecca complained. Seriously, those two were a double-shot of carelessness mixed with another double-shot of calculated preciseness. A dangerous brew. "I'm just losing hope of ever having anything between the two of us that isn't a table or a medical tray. I should have just given up and gone for Calan if he wasn't such a blabbermouth, both in and out of the bedroom. Stories go around as much as in college, only we're dealing with a world-threatening crisis instead of worrying about passing the next exam."

"Could you introduce us? I think I could go for some good-old revenge sex." The blonde's speech began to come to a slur, indicating she was close to going down.

"You've had enough revenge sex to populate a small village. I think at this point you need therapy."

"Can't. I slept with all my therapists. Men, women, young, old, experienced, newbies, in both ways by the way, I've done them all."

Coco yawned and soon enough she'd crossed her arms on the table and was resting her head comfortably in them, a conflicted expression on her face as she drifted off to the land of sleep. Her life had seemed like such a fairytale, why had it all gone and ended up like a German bedtime story? Why couldn't she had gotten a man like Solomon 'Doc' Saturday, just the same as Drew, gotten married in the heat of the moment and ended up knocked up with a sort of reincarnation of an ancient deity?

"Still an eager lightweight compared to us." Noelle smiled fondly as she caressed her sister's blonde mane and yawned. "And seems I am too." She'd never had the drive to find someone for herself but could guess it hurt deeply to have the one you gave your heart to willingly to go and abandon you so swiftly.

Placing an arm under her sister's knees and the other behind her back, Noelle lifted up Coco princess style and carried her to the couch, where she deposited the sleeping intoxicated blonde and gathered up a previously prepared blanket. Snuggling up so that they were comfortable both sisters drifted off to a place where they reigned supreme and all their dreams could come true. A place where they did not need to hide what they were and everything would turn out alright.

Looking over to the sleeping twins, Rebecca smiled longingly and remembered her own sister, cured by work of Rex. Yes, it was nice to have her sister able to go out and be a normal teenager but some prat of her wished she'd retained some of those nanites that gave her those spider abilities and be more than just average. If Beverly ever knew what her older sister truly was there would be a lot of screaming, followed by begging to return to normal. But she did not want to be normal, she wanted to be even more. To be extra-human.

"Drew, I've been thinking." That was it, no turning back after this.

Also woozy from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed, the albino woman smiled warmly at her friend. "About?"

"Your offer. I want to take it."

All trains of thought came to a screeching halt. Had she heard it correctly? "Please, tell me if you're joking. Because if you're not that would mean you'd become like us. A runaway, forever evading everyone and all the rules in your book could be thrown out the window in a heartbeat. We've got wings and we'd be using them to fly away from normal society."

Could she really do it? Rebecca was tired of being just another cog in a system driven by a man who she couldn't stand any longer and was ready to tell him how she really felt at the next insult hurled at her, Rex or Six. Yes, she wanted an out of her life. They could find someone else that could do her job, probably even better. All her life she'd only though of other, it was time to put herself first for once.

"Yes."

It seemed to have been so long ago the nanite explosion had occurred and changed everything, cryptids now mixing with EVO's and some indistinguishable from the others. Some even indistinguishable from humans. Looking around the table she only saw her best-friends and the ones that had looked up to her for guidance in life when things got tough, not horrible monsters in need of being put down or even cured.

A succubus, a manananggal, a sphinx and a harpy. It really sounded like he beginning of a bad joke, but it was their life.

* * *

 **AN: So? Not bad for a brain dump or should I just delete this?**


End file.
